


Favourite

by Kittywu



Series: Jearmin Week III [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Hoodies, Jearmin Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Armin got on his tiptoes and kissed Jean, feeling the fabric of Jean’s grey sweater being creasing under his hands. “Then I’m gonna keep it now”, Armin whispered into Jean’s ear, a cheeky smile on his lips.<br/>“My favourite hoodie on my favourite person, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite

“Aren’t you cold?”, Jean asked as he felt the hands of his boyfriend slinging around him.   
“A little bit”, Armin answered and Jean took the slim icy hands in his and guided them under his shirt.   
“Do you want to borrow a sweater from me?”  
“Sounds good.”

Armin had stayed over after a long movie date, they had cuddled on the couch and when they had finished their third movie, they had decided that it was already too late for Armin to go back home. So he had crawled under Jean’s covers, wearing one of Jean’s shirts and falling asleep while breathing in the scent of him. They had woken up with entangled limbs and the blanket somewhere in the corner of Jean’s bedroom. The sun had woken them up, it was hours later than they had planned to wake up. Still, their first kisses had still been sleepy and slow that morning.

Jean opened his closet and took out a navy blue hoodie. “There you go”, he said as he threw it at Armin with a smile. “Put it on before you catch a cold.”  
The hoodie was too big on Armin, he was shorter and smaller than Jean after all. The sleeves were long enough that his hands disappeared inside on them. He rolled them up to his elbows. “How do I look?”, he said and closed the distance between him and the other male.   
“Gorgeous”, Jean said and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. “The blue of the hoodie compliments your eyes.” He cupped Armin’s cheek with one hand, gently thumbing his cheekbone. His boyfriend blushed slightly, smiled and placed his hands on Jean.

For a few moments, they remained just like that. Armin’s hands on Jean’s waist, Jean’s arms around Armin’s neck. Not even a piece of paper would have fit in between them. The stereo in the distance of the living room played a slow Mumford & Sons song. Maybe they stayed like that for an eternity. They didn’t care. It was their moment.

“You know, that hoodie, it’s my favourite”, Jean said after a while.   
The blonde carefully eyed it, then he blinked and looked at his boyfriend. “Is it special?”  
“I wore it when we got together”   
And then Armin got on his tiptoes and kissed Jean, feeling the fabric of Jean’s grey sweater being creasing under his hands. “Then I’m gonna keep it now”, Armin whispered into Jean’s ear, a cheeky smile on his lips.  
“My favourite hoodie on my favourite person, huh?”   
“Exactly”


End file.
